For Love
by Maria2
Summary: SG1 are on a seemingly peaceful planet. That's never really good news is it?!? PLEASE R + R


Title: For Love  
  
Author: Maria  
  
E-mail: maria8475@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and property of Star Gate SG-1 belong to  
MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret Productions i.e. The Powers that  
Be. I am just borrowing them for a while because its more fun than what I  
should be doing! No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.  
  
Summary: SG1 are on a seemingly peaceful planet (that's never good  
news really is it??) Set sometime before Exodus.  
  
PART 1   
  
The dual suns shined in a clear blue sky. The gentle breeze swayed the tree  
tops, making the purple leaves dance and sparkle in the sunlight. Several  
species of birds were cooing and singing. The combined sound filling the woods  
with music. It was utterly peaceful. The most tranquil planet SG1 had visited in  
months and Colonel Jack O'Neill was bored senseless. "Okay kiddies we've been  
here for over three hours and explored this fine scenery. I don't see any sign of  
Apophis, or anyone else for that matter. Do you think we can go home yet?"   
  
"Sir, The Tok'ra did say that Apophis was probably not here any longer." Carter  
said.  
  
"Yes and they were right! Once we get back you can give Anise a pat on the  
back."   
  
"Umm Sir, we're supposed to be trying to confirm the Tok'ra reports of whether  
Apophis actually was here or not and if he really has joined forces with Somnus.   
And maybe if we're lucky some clue as to where they've gone from here."  
  
"Yes, yes Carter, I know the mission brief. There just doesn't seem to be  
anything here and I'm still not sure why WE ARE having to do recon for the  
Tok'ra."  
  
"Because we're their friends, Jack" Daniel piped up. Not quite sure what Jack's  
problem with the planet was anyway, personally he was enjoying the change in  
pace.  
  
"Their friends, right." Jack echoed sounding less than convinced. But that  
wasn't surprising, General Hammond had practically had to order him on this  
mission. "Damn Tok'ra" Jack muttered under his breath. The others either  
didn't hear him or decided to ignore him. "Fine" Jack said giving in "Remind me  
of the deal with this Somnus."  
  
"Somnus, The Roman God of Sleep and Healer of the Ill. Known by the Greeks  
as Hypnos. He first appeared in texts by 1st-century BC scholar Marcus  
Terentius Varro, who......"  
  
"Daniel! This is why I stopped listening the first time round. Can you PLEASE  
just keep to what's relevant here!" Jack said, knowing he was being an even  
greater ass than usual and at the moment not particularly caring.  
  
Daniel for his part didn't even blink, okay he was a little hurt but it was Jack and  
he was used to it. "Well what's important is that if the information the Tok'ra  
picked up is correct, Somnus has the power to knock humans, Jaffa and Goa'uld  
unconscious."   
  
"Nice!" Jack acknowledged, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What we don't know is if it's done chemically, technologically or by using some  
kind of mind control." Daniel continued.  
  
"But chemicals or technology may leave behind something we can detect, which  
is what I've been trying to do" Sam added "I'm still not coming up with  
anything."  
  
"Neither am I" Teal'c said, reminding everyone that he WAS still there. After a  
few moments he spoke again. "I am however detecting something.....it seems  
that there's a Goa'uld mothership in orbit around this planet." Teal'c voice took  
on a very slight edge of urgency. "They are getting ready to fire."  
  
"Okay everyone take cover." Jack shouted, running toward a spot he'd just seen  
where the cover from the trees was the thickest and dragging Daniel with him.   
Sam and Teal'c followed.   
  
Once there Teal'c spoke again "It was most strange. I scanned a moment ago  
and there was nothing. I do not know where that ship come from."  
  
"Well how about right now we concentrate on getting outta this mess. We can  
worry about *little* technicalities like that some other time." Jack said before  
Sam had a chance to voice any ideas.  
  
"Do you have a plan, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Sure, get back through the gate!" Jack shouted, trying to keep his voice above  
the weapons fire before he realised that there was none. "They've stopped  
firing."  
  
"I can no longer detect the ship." Teal'c said.  
  
"How much does that mean, if we couldn't detect it before?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm not just waiting around in these trees, we're going home.   
Carter, Teal'c keep your weapons ready. Daniel stay close." They walked in this  
way all the way to the gate. But before Daniel could start dialling, Goa'uld  
transport rings deposited a rather large group right in front of them.  
  
"This is crazy, I still can't detect their ship!" Sam cried in an uncharacteristic  
show of frustration.  
  
"Of course you can't! Did you really believe that we could not improve our  
technology *far* beyond your primitive understanding." Apophis replied,  
stepping out from behind his Jaffa guards, with another Goa'uld at his side.   
  
The new Goa'uld really did look like he could easily have inspired a Greek or  
Roman God. He was about six feet tall, with bulging muscles on both his arms  
and legs. His short light brown hair was complemented perfectly by his hazel  
eyes.   
  
"Dr. Somnus, I presume." Jack quipped.  
  
"You will call me God." Somnus's voice boomed and echoed, exactly as Jack  
would have expected it to.  
  
"Or what, you'll cure the nasty bought of insomnia I've been struggling with the  
last couple of weeks. Please, go right ahead."  
  
"If you insist." Somnus started to move forward, but Apophis put a restraining  
hand on him.   
  
"Patience, my friend. I promise you'll get your chance with them. But first Dr.   
Jackson, I was hoping we would cross paths again. I have something to show  
you." Apophis indicated for the rest of the Jaffa to spread out, revealing yet  
another Goa'uld.  
  
Daniel stared at the latest arrival, completely stunned. His body wouldn't move,  
his voice wouldn't work. His mind couldn't think. Eventually he managed a  
strangled whisper "S...Sh....Sha're".  
  
---------  
  
PART 2  
  
Spoilers: Forever In A Day, The Devil You Know.  
  
From a dark, long forgotten, deeply buried place inside her own body, Sha're  
cried with invisible tears. Her husband, her beloved Dan'iel was here. She  
wanted to rejoice but she knew Apophis's power and his hatred of the Tau'ri,  
especially her Dan'iel and now she feared for him. More so than she had ever  
feared for her own fate, and she had feared a lot.   
  
Hearing her name uttered from his own lips must have empowered him for he  
went from one extreme to another. His body and mind went into overdrive. He  
could almost feel the adrenaline rushing through his system, overriding his  
higher brain functions. He was working only on impulse. As such, he ran  
towards his beloved, luckily the rest of SG1 were reacting slightly better and  
Daniel felt himself be pulled back by both Jack and Sam.  
  
"Damn it guys!" he screamed, streams of tears pouring down his face unnoticed  
and unchecked "Can't you see who that is?!?"  
  
Apophis replied for them "It is my queen, Ammonet."  
  
Daniel shook his head passionately "No, no, no, it can't be......It's not  
possible.....She died.....She did.....died.....We all were there.....We buried her!"   
He turned to Jack, not quite sure if he was still lucid. But the look in his friend's  
eyes reassured him that he wasn't completely crazy.  
  
"Yes. The Sho'va was responsible for the pain he caused my beloved. He will  
pay with his live. Again and again and again. Until eventually I tire of seeing  
him suffer at which point my beloved Ammonet can repeat the entire cycle  
again. And his accomplices will share in his fate. All but our dear Dr.  
Jackson.......I have something special in mind for him. If I remember correctly,  
you took great pleasure in telling me she was no more. FOOL. My queen is  
eternal."  
  
"How?" Daniel didn't worry about Apophis's promises, he wasn't even listening.   
His mind was still stuck on Sha're standing alive only a few metres in front of  
him, almost close enough to touch. To hold. Almost.  
  
Apophis was momentarily startled by the question but proud that he had saved  
the life of his cherished and had no qualms about revelling in his glory. "After  
my brilliant escape from Sokhar's moon, I went to the planet of her birth, knowing that  
you archaic humans would want to 'bury' her. After scanning the area, I found  
where *you* had left her to decay. Then I rescued her. Using only the few Jaffa  
that I had at the time, I ordered her extraction. Then after months of upgrades  
to the sarcophagus, I modified it to help her despite the many months she had  
been dead. And together we rebuilt our empire."  
  
"Why?.....Why go to all the trouble? You could have just found another mate."   
Daniel wasn't sure just how much patience Apophis had left, or for that matter  
how much Jack had left, but he had to know.   
  
"For love, it's all because I love her *deeply*." He saw the disbelief in Daniel's  
eyes and asked "You still don't believe me?"   
  
"You have to have a soul in order to love." Daniel stated simply.  
  
"*You* let one of your *friends* kill her and then you put her in the ground and  
left her to rot. *I* resurrected her. You tell me, which one of us loves her  
more?"  
  
The truth of this hit Daniel harder than if it had been an energy blast from the  
ribbon device and he stumbled backwards. However his friends still held him  
strongly and he regained his composure quickly, drawing upon years of practice.   
He was about to retort partly because he felt he owed it to Sha're and partly  
because he thought that keeping Apophis talking may not be such a bad idea, at  
least he wasn't shooting any of them.   
  
  
But apparently Apophis was no longer interested in talking, "Somnus, why don't  
we give Colonel O'Neill that demonstration he was so looking forward to."  
  
Somnus started to walk towards SG1 again. Jack, Sam and Teal'c still had their  
weapons at the ready and they immediately started firing. But, not  
unexpectedly, their bullets were blocked by the Goa'uld shield that appeared  
around him. Knowing what to do next they all took out the knife that was  
standard protocol, unfortunately they only had four between them and Somnus,  
with the protection of the Jaffa guards did not have a hard time escaping them.   
  
"We really should carry more of those" Jack muttered just before Somnus  
reached him and held out his hand reaching for his right shoulder. As soon as  
Somnus had touched him it was too late to struggle, Jack's shoulder exploded  
with pain, which spread through the rest of his body, until he crumbled to the   
ground, unconscious.  
  
The rest of SG1 tried to struggle but they were no match against the formidable  
God like Goa'uld and he easily repeated the procedure three times. Until all of  
SG1 were curled on the floor, blissfully unaware of anything.  
  
-----  
  
PART 3  
  
Teal'c was the first to awake, maybe the effect that Somnus had was lessened by  
the presence of a Goa'uld. He quickly run to O'Neill and Carter to wake them up  
too. They both sat up and took a few moments to assess their surroundings.  
  
"We're on a Goa'uld ship." Sam said, recognising it easily.  
  
"That does seem to be the case. But I do not believe we are moving." Teal'c  
intoned, gesturing towards the 'window' which showed they were in orbit around  
the same planet.   
  
"And we've lost our weapons and equipment" Sam said searching her outfit.  
  
About a hundred quips ran through Jack's mind but he sacrificed them for a more  
pressing concern: "Where's Daniel?" No one replied, Apophis's ominous words  
replaying in their heads. "Who knows what trouble he'll be getting himself into.   
We should probably find him." Jack said lightly, in an attempt to dispel the black  
cloud that had appeared the minute Ammonet had, and was now practically a  
thunderstorm. It didn't work.   
  
So he tried a different, more familiar approach: "Anyone got any ideas on how to  
get out of here?"  
  
------  
Daniel awoke in what was obviously a chamber aboard a Goa'uld ship and found  
himself surrounded by Jaffa. Two of them guarded the entrance, another two  
stood erect around him. All of them had their weapons raised, always  
anticipating and prepared for trouble. Daniel was unarmed and couldn't see the  
rest of SG1. Unsure of what to do he found his mind wondering to Sha're. He  
thought back to the first meeting and how wrongly he'd interpreted it. He  
thought about that one perfect, happy year he'd had. Until he met Sha're he'd  
given up on happiness. Unacceptance, guilt, mockery, guilt, misery and more  
guilt. These had been his childhood companions, ever since that fated day in  
The New York Museum of Art.   
  
But Sha're had changed all that. She had loved him, accepted him, understood  
him. And he'd let Apophis take her and then he'd let Teal'c kill her and then he'd  
given up on her and left her to rot. Oh damn! He felt that old treacherous  
stirring in his abdomen. It left him nauseated, breathless and unable to form  
words or even a single thought. It was gut wrenching and over-whelmingly  
powerful. More Guilt!   
  
And then he knew. It was an absolute. Crystal clear. Unquestionable. The  
numerical value of Pi is 3.14159265359. A molecule of water is an atom of  
oxygen covalently bonded to two hydrogen atoms. He would save Sha're. He  
didn't know how. He didn't particularly care. He didn't even know how he knew.   
He just knew that he would.   
  
-------   
Teal'c was now using his Goa'uld knowledge to lead Sam and Jack, down the  
corridors to the Goa'uld equivalent of a weapons locker.  
  
--------  
Daniel was still trying to figure out what do to when Apophis and Ammonet  
walked in. Again Daniel wanted to go to her, to touch her, just to convince  
himself that she was real and not some cruel figment of his imagination. This  
time he didn't have his friends to stop him so he moved forwards. Apophis  
protectively moved in front of both of their wife and raised his ribbon deviced  
hand. Daniel only barely registered it. Getting to Sha're seemed so much more  
important, so he continued forward. The Jaffa, following Apophis's lead, also  
turned their weapons on him. But still Daniel moved forward. Apophis was just  
about to use his hand when the rest of SG1 rushed in. Jack and Sam were each  
holding two zat guns, whilst Teal'c had a zat and his staff weapon and they had  
the rest of their gear back.  
  
All the Jaffa were focused on Daniel and SG1 took them out easily. However this  
gave Apophis time to react and he turned his hand towards the newcomers.   
Only to find several weapons pointed towards him. Jack threw a zat at Daniel  
too, hoping to give Apophis no chance to retreat. However it had a very different  
effect. Daniel looked at the gun and decided he didn't want to risk using it, not  
with Sha're so near, he wouldn't do that do her again. So instead he screamed  
"NOOO!"   
  
"What?" Jack was taken a little off guard.  
  
"Jack, no. We can't shoot" he continued trying very hard to keep his voice  
even, he wanted to sound rational, just so that his friends would buy his  
desperate plan "Apophis, you have several of your own *advanced* Goa'uld  
weapons pointed towards you. And if memory serves, the Goa'uld don't use your  
personal shields on your own ships, it's a waste of energy." Daniel silently  
thanked Shifu for leaving impressions of some memories with him. "So how  
about a trade?"  
  
"What do you propose?" Apophis asked.  
  
"I was kinda wondering that myself" Jack informed him.  
  
"We let you and your mate Ammonet" Daniel spitted the word as if it were  
poisonous "live. In exchange she must willingly leave Sha're and take another  
host."  
  
"Daniel, that would still involve taking an innocent human life" Sam reminded   
him. He was trying not to think about that and so ignored her.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
Ammonet answered "I have bonded to this body and I enjoy the way it feels.   
And the process you are describing will involve a lot of pain for myself and both  
hosts. I will not go through it easily. However I will consider your request if the  
new host is her." She said pointing towards Sam.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Both Jack and Daniel replied. Sam knew that she would have  
willingly sacrificed herself to save another life, especially Sha're's but  
nonetheless she looked a little relieved at her friends reactions. Daniel knew he  
could no longer ignore the price. Sha're deserved to live but so did Sam and so  
did every other human being. Ammonet, however, did not. Daniel raised his  
weapon to shoot Apophis but Ammonet stepped in front of him, and the blast  
reached her instead. She writhed in pain for a few seconds before falling to the  
ground.  
  
Daniel felt his whole world crumble, it did not matter that she had only shot once  
and Sha're was not dead, he had caused her great pain and he couldn't imagine  
anything worse. He fell to the ground too, his legs no longer able to support  
him. He leaned back against the wall of the chamber, wanting to feel it's  
solidity, needing to know that there was still some stability in the universe.   
However he was denied even this simple pleasure, the wall did not hold, instead  
it parted and Daniel fell backwards until he banged on to the floor. The pain on  
his head from the floor was mild compared to the pain that burned inside him  
and he sat up again to see the amazed faces of his three friends looking back at  
him and Apophis unconscious on the floor next to Ammonet. Someone,  
sometime must have zatted him too but Daniel had no recollection of it.   
  
Teal'c was the first to collect himself. "I have heard of these ante-chambers.   
They are quite frequent in Goa'uld ships. Their doorways are concealed and they  
contain transport rings for emergency use. However, only the Goa'uld on a ship  
are told of their positions. This knowledge is not deemed worthy for their Jaffa  
servants."   
  
"Well Danny boy, it looks like you found us an escape route!" Jack beamed.   
"Teal'c can you get it to transport us back to the planet."  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Well get on it. Carter help him. Daniel..." Jack paused when he looked at the  
last place where Daniel had been and found him missing. It didn't take too long  
to work out where he was. He had knelt down next to Ammonet and was trying  
to lift her into his arms. Jack walked over to help him, but Danny shook his  
head. This was something he wanted to do by himself.   
  
He spared a look towards Apophis, "Is he dead?" he asked, knowing that he  
wouldn't care if the answer was yes, actually hoping that it would be.  
  
"Nah." Jack replied "I thought about it, but I realised it would be worse for him  
to wake up and find his mate missing." Daniel smiled, realising the truth in  
Jack's words.  
  
They both walked over to where Sam and Teal'c stood, ready to return to the  
planet, from which they could gate home. Daniel carried the sleeping figure with  
him, and for one brief moment allowed himself to imagine that it was not  
Ammonet but Sha're. And his earlier absolute flooded his body, mind and soul.   
He would save her.   
---------  
  
PART 4  
  
"General! With all due respect. We can't just leave her in a holding cell!"  
Daniel argued for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
  
"Calm down, son. It's only been 8 hours. I'm sure the Tok'ra will arrive here as  
soon as possible." General Hammond replied calmly, once again.   
  
"Remind me again, why exactly we need to involve them?" Daniel was having a  
difficult time keeping the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
"Because we have an alliance with them which involves sharing all possible  
sources of information about the Goa'uld. And like it or not that's what  
Ammonet is." The General did not enjoy playing devil's advocate but realised  
that these orders came from too high up to ignore.  
  
"Why not invite Maybourne too? We could make a regular party of it!" The  
frustration finally got the better of him, and he looked down at the table in the  
briefing room, not wanting to judge the General's reaction towards the comment.  
  
"Colonel Maybourne *was* informed of Ammonet's presence, shortly after her  
arrival. He has some business to finish in Washington but should also be  
arriving shortly." Hammond again remained as calm as possible, not wanting to  
make this anymore difficult on Daniel than it had to be.  
  
Daniel looked up sharply and he wasn't the only one. The last comment gained  
a reaction from all of SG1 and Janet Fraiser too, who had been sitting through  
the longest debriefing in living memory. "Maybourne??" Jack asked "Why wasn't  
I informed of this?"  
  
"SG1 seemed to have more important things to worry about, at the time."  
  
"You mean like making sure *my wife* was handcuffed and locked up securely  
enough!" Daniel attacked again.   
  
Jack felt now would be a good time to change the topic: "On the bright side,  
when the Tok'ra arrive, they may be able to separate Sha're from Ammonet."  
  
"The Tok'ra have no absolutely safe way of doing that, and you know it." Daniel  
reminded Jack. Knowing it to be implicitly true since he'd spent every minute  
between arriving back to base and the start of the debriefing researching all the  
Tok'ra methods of doing that.   
  
"Well then once they've spoken to her, we'll take her on a little trip to Cimmeria.   
Thor's new hammer will have her back to herself in no time." Jack suggested,  
desperately trying to be optimistic, sensing how much Daniel needed that.  
  
"Kendra said that that caused great pain and needed a strong mind to survive.   
At the time, I never doubted that Sha're could do it. But after all she's been  
through and Janet's initial tests suggesting she hasn't fully healed  
from....uhh......being dead.....yet....I don't know if she'll.......I can't risk putting  
her through that."   
  
"Well maybe The Asgard have another more gentler method."  
  
"If they did, why wouldn't they use it instead of the Hammer. The Asgard  
wouldn't want to risk causing the host any harm, unnecessarily."  
  
"Son, how do you want to do it?" General Hammond asked. In his question, a  
badly hidden promise that they would do it.  
  
Daniel's mind was racing. He knew he had General Hammond's attention. Now  
he needed a plan. He was thinking faster than he'd ever thought in his life.   
Mentally he checked every advanced culture and alien they'd ever come across,  
who might be able to help. The Tok'ra. The Asgard. The Nox. The Tollan.   
Urgo. Aris Boc. Ma'chello.  
  
Ma'chello. Why had that caused him to stop. Ma'chello. He let the word float  
around his head. Ma'chello. And then it hit him.   
  
"Ma'chello!!!"  
  
---------  
In the infirmary, Janet paced. She was a military trained doctor, who had to  
deal with life and death on a daily basis. Stress was not her style. But right now  
she was stressed. Very very stressed. To the casual on-looker it may have  
seemed that this was because she'd just done an anything but routine check up  
on a Goa'uld, who'd been hurtling abuse and threats at her the whole time, but  
what did casual on-lookers know.   
  
Makepeace briskly walked in. "Doc, I told you, I'd get round to my check up  
sooner or later, you didn't have to order me in here, it doesn't....."  
  
"I didn't call you for your check up." Fraiser replied just as briskly, another out  
of character feature. She didn't even wait for his inquistive look before  
continuing. "I just wanted to chat, you know we never get a chance to do that."  
  
"A chat?" Fretti asked, as he walked into the infirmary. "I hope that's not why  
you wanted me here too. I was just about to go off duty!"   
  
"You both were, that's why I decided to chat to you two, not to mention that  
other than SG1, who are currently otherwise engaged, you're two of or most  
seasoned officers."  
  
"Right..." Fretti said less than convinced and ignoring Makepeace's self gratifing  
nod of agreement. "So what did you want to chat about?"  
  
Janet took a deep breath, taking time to plan her next words. "As you know we  
have a live Goa'uld at the SGC. The Goa'uld whose host is Daniel Jackson's  
wife."  
  
"Sha're, if I remember correctly she was a hell of a woman!" Fretti exclaimed  
and then sombered realising she's wasn't exactly herself.   
  
"What I'm not so sure you realise is that Anise and Maybourne are being called  
to the SGC to *question* her."  
  
"Poor Daniel" Fretti muttered.  
  
"Daniel's trying to deal with it. He wants to use one of Machello's special page  
turning devices with their little Goa'uld killers on her. We still have plenty of  
them left. And as already evidenced, they're a safe and effective way of killing  
symbiotes without hurting the host."  
  
"But they're all stored at Area 51 and Maybourne probably won't give us access  
to them until he's finished questioning?" Fretti completed, realisation begining  
to dawn on him.  
  
"Wow. If only we could somewho get one without anyone at Area 51 mising it."   
Makepeace added with a grin, signalling that he understood and was ready to try.   
  
"Well gentlemen, it was nice talking to you, but I have patients to tend too.   
Goodbye." Janet said before turning away and pretending to busy herself. "And  
good luck" she added under her breath.   
------  
  
Apophis and Somnus had been walking in silence, still on the ship. Somnus  
knew that Apophis was in a worse mood than any he had ever seen him in before  
and even with his advantage did not dare to interrupt Apophis's thoughts.   
  
But he knew to perform at his best, he needed to know what was required, so he  
could gather his strength. Eventually he began to speak: "Apophis, my lord,  
what do you intend to do with the Tau'ri?"   
  
"Nothing." Apophis replied simply.  
  
Somnus was initially shocked but then thought he must have misunderstood, so  
tried again. "If you wish I, alongside your First Prime, will command your great  
army in an invasion of the Tau'ri. We will destroy every living being that stands  
in our way. We will turn their greatest buildings to dust. And we will rescue  
your mate."  
  
Apophis stopped his brooding for long enough to grace Somnus with a mirthless  
smile. "You're young, so I will forgive your enthusiasm. You may have forgotten  
but The Tau'ri Stargate has a barrier, and I have still not learnt enough about  
Sokhar's technology to be able to penetrate it. So we will do nothing.........for  
the minute. I did not let death claim my love; the Tau'ri will be no great  
challenge." He did not elaborate, wanting his protege to feel awe-struck.  
-----------  
  
PART 5  
Anise and Maybourne had both arrived a few hours ago and were in the process  
of interrogating Ammonet. Daniel alongside the rest of SG1 had been allowed to  
watch, on the condition that they would remain quiet and not interrupt the  
interrogation. Daniel had sat, tight-lipped, through questions about the extent  
of her relationship with Apophis; anything she knew about Heru'ur and other  
System Lords and her death and resuscitation. All the questions that Daniel only  
ever dared think about late at night, all those times when he couldn't sleep  
because he missed her so much and longed for her even more. Every question  
seemed to be like a stab with an extremely sharp knife edge to his already  
shattered heart. And though Ammonet gave no answers at all to most of them,  
the ones she did answer, with absolutely no useful information of course,  
seemed to not only cut through his heart but his soul as well, but it wasn't even  
close to over.  
  
Maybourne asked another question, from his seemingly endless supply. "What  
purpose did Apophis have for the Harcesis child?"   
  
Ammonet chose not to answer this question but one of her own will: "No doubt  
the Tok'ra have informed you that the Goa'uld do not procreate in the same  
manner as you and that it has been outlawed for centuries. Therefore neither I  
nor my lord knew how to accomplish this great feat. However my host seemed   
pleased and eager to demonstrate. Let it be known: it is not true that they are  
useful for nothing at all." She said with a cruel smile.  
  
From her hiding place Sha're wanted to scream. Then she wanted to hurt this smug, arrogant demon who had  
the nerve to use her own body, stand in front of her own husband and tell such  
blatant lies.   
  
Daniel wanted to scream. Then he wanted to hurt this smug, arrogant Goa'uld  
who was accusing his wife, the woman he loved, of......... He couldn't even think  
it. But knowing that anything he did might hurt his chances of convincing  
General Hammond to save Sha're, he just left the room, slowly, not wanting to  
lose his balance. He stood just outside the doors and took slow deep breaths,  
trying to regain control. It didn't work. His head felt light, faint. So he bend  
over, trying to get blood to it. That didn't work either. Instead he felt the  
contents of his stomach come up. He tried to stop it but it was too late. He was  
already throwing up. The concept was so nauseating, so disturbing. He couldn't  
believe it. He was absolutely sure that Ammonet had only said it to hurt him  
and there was no truth it it. But a tiny voice from somewhere deep inside him,  
whispered: 'It makes sense you know, if Ammonet had to be dormant to protect  
the child during pregnancy then logically she would also have to be dormant  
before that, when.....'   
  
Daniel cut off that voice, he didn't want to hear anymore, by saying out loud:  
"No! NO! It can't be true. Shifu is Harcesis and that is only possible with the  
mating of two *Goa'ulds*! Sha're is not a Goa'uld! Therefore it can't be true!!"   
  
"Daniel, I learnt a long time ago, not to argue with you. You're always right."   
Jack said from behind him. Daniel turned to look at him. "Ahhh Carter sent me  
to check on you."   
  
"Did you mean it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What that you're right about Sha're? Absolutely!" Jack replied in the most  
confident 'Colonel' voice he could muster.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel believed him easily, because he wanted to. "Let's go back in."   
He said and started to walk in.   
  
Jack nodded and followed whispering "Clean up in aisle 4" as he saw Daniel's  
disbelief in a puddle on the floor.   
  
----------  
"Tell us of the nature of Somnus's power." Anise was trying a different type of  
question. After all the previous ones had had no real replies.  
  
"Far greater than anything you could ever hope to understand or recreate."   
Ammonet was still not co-operating.   
  
Anise had been ordered by Selmac and Maybourne by General Hammond to be  
gentle with her but they decided that a scare tactic might work. "I'm sure you  
know that the Tok'ra have effective but *painful* methods of extracting  
information" Anise began.   
  
"Whereas our methods are just painful" Maybourne added.   
  
"We'd rather not use them" Anise continued.  
  
"But we will if you make it necessary" Maybourne concluded.  
  
"HEY!" Daniel shouted from the back of the room. This was the absolute last  
straw. He was on emotional over drive as it was and he couldn't take it  
anymore. Jack put a friendly hand on Daniel's arm, recognising what Anise and  
Maybourne were doing but Daniel just shrugged it off and continued to walk  
towards them, about to speak again.   
  
But Ammonet beat him to it with a unnerving laugh. "Your threats are obviously  
idle ones. My dear Dan'iel will not let any harm come to me." She said,  
purposefully using Sha're's accent.   
  
Daniel felt himself shiver and go cold. He tried to ignore her and focus on  
everyone else, a complete reversal of all his behaviour until now. "Anise,  
Colonel Maybourne, I would like to speak to you and the General."  
  
----------  
  
Ten minutes later they, alongside SG1 stood in General Hammond's office whilst  
Daniel was presenting his case.   
  
"General, interrogating Ammonet is a waste of time. Apophis is going to be  
looking for her. And if he finds a way to breach the iris, he won't hesitate to  
destroy the entire base, at least, to get to her. We have to act now, to save  
Sha're."   
  
"We haven't gotten any valuable information from her yet, we have to continue  
trying." Maybourne interrupted.   
  
"You've been trying for hours. It has to be obvious, even to you, that she's not  
going to give you anything. But Sha're will. Getting her back is in your best  
interest too."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, I do not believe that you are completely accurate in this matter. If  
the Goa'uld leaves, the host will only remember vague impressions, fragments of  
information, nothing solid. Similar to Major Carter's memories of Jolinar." Anise  
stated, hoping to be able to hold on to a valuable resource like Apophis's Queen.  
  
Daniel had come way too far and been through way too much to be discouraged  
by the Tok'ra barbie. "Sam's memories of Jolinar led us to the Tok'ra, which was  
the starting point of a powerful and valuable allaince and *friendship*, on both  
of our behalves. And she was only blended for a few days. Sha're has been for  
years. Whatever 'fragments of information' she can give us would be at least as  
useful as Carter's and a lot more so than anything you're going to get from that  
snake in her head."  
  
"Jolinar was a Tok'ra, they naturally share their information with the host.   
Jolinar may not have been able to help it. But we didn't get much from Skaara,  
the Goa'uld can supress the host too well." Maybourne argued and Anise nodded, agreeing with his logic.   
  
Daniel didn't, "Skaara is just a child, Kendra is proof that the host remembers."   
  
Maybourne was about to add more when Jack interrupted. "Well this could go on  
all day. General I sugeest you get on the red phone and explain to the good  
President that we ARE talking about the life of a human civilian here."   
  
"I did that as soon as Ammonet was brought back." The General informed,  
surprising them and getting a grateful, if embarrased, look from Daniel.  
  
"Yes and the President contacted me and gave me the authority to deal with this  
situation in whatever manner I saw fit." Maybourne added.  
  
"Really? I'm guessing the big guy hasn't ever actually met you!" Jack retorted,  
feeling rather helpless and definelty not enjoying it.  
  
Daniel tried yet again "Colonel, we all want the same thing. You, me, the  
President, Anise and everybody else. To get information about the Goa'uld and  
save the life of an innocent. Or at least I'm hoping we all want to save an  
innocent" he said in a tone that defied challenge "So why don't we work  
together. Help me bring back Sha're, you know I can't do it without you. And  
then I will convince her to tell you everything she remembers. She's an Abydion  
wife, she'll listen to me."   
  
"Dr. Jackson, you're missing the point........." Maybourne began but couldn't  
finish because suddenly the loud, clear, slightly panicked voice of an airman  
came over the con. "Unauthorised gate activation."   
---------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's Note: Most of the stuff on Somnus is made up, sorry but it's been a long time  
since my history lessons!   
  
So what do you think so far? Please be brutually honest, I'm a big Sha're fan so  
I want to get this perfect. ANYTHING that you don't like, TELL ME! Thank you  
everyone. 


End file.
